


Vampires Get Sick Too

by connoruwu



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Sick Fic, That tag is just cause their father/son bond is cute its not incesty like the last time i promise, a pure fic, cause im unoriginal like that, do i need more tags?, instagram username headcanons at the end, sfw, very pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connoruwu/pseuds/connoruwu
Summary: Damien's sick to the core and Lucien cant look after him anymore due to exams. Lucien calls on another dad for help.





	Vampires Get Sick Too

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry all my recent fics have been smut, but im working on some pure ones :}
> 
> This one is SFW so ur good dudes

Lucien sat on the edge of his father’s bed, thermometer in hand. He stared at the temperature. If 98° was the norm, then Damien’s 103° was definitely a fever. It was 101° yesterday. No sign of improvement.

Damien has been sick for about three days now. Unable to go to work, unable to go to the graveyard, unable to volunteer at the animal shelter, unable to even move his head without complaining about cranial pain. There was a trashcan next to the bed about a quarter-full of vomit, which emitted a foul smell if you leaned too close, and a pile of discarded tissues on the other side of the bed. Smack dab in the middle? There was a very very sick Damien Bloodmarch. Red, runny nose, miserable expression, binderless, glasses, no makeup and tangled hair, he was the exact image of what pops into your head when you think ‘Sick vampire’. The man was absolutely drowning in blankets, specifically four of them, and there were a few cough-drop wrappers on his lap. 

Lucien had stayed home from school for two days to take care of his dad. At first Damien had insisted on Lucien going to school, consistently saying he was fine, but the next day it just got worse to the point where his son was too worried to leave him alone. Lucien was just getting more worried by the hour, he had to call someone. He wanted to call someone in the first place, but he was determined to heal his dad. But.... he hadn’t seen Earnest in a while, and he had a project coming up. He needed to be at school. He needed someone to take over for him. 

Lucien took his father’s hand. “I think i should call someone, Dad. I seriously don’t know what to do.” He said. 

Damien squeezed his hand weakly. “I really wouldn’t want anyone to see me like this Lucien, I’ve told you..” 

Lucien cut him off “What about that guy you’re always hanging out with? I’ll see if he’s free.” Lucien grabbed Damien’s cell.

Damien panicked and sat up, only to get a massive headache and lay back down onto his array of pillows, holding his forehead. He moaned in pain slightly. “Don’t.. i don’t want to bother him.. I don’t want him to see me like this... he’ll think I’m disgusting..” 

Lucien smiled a little. “All sick people are disgusting. And if you’re gonna be married to him one day, get used to the fact that you can’t always look good around him. Is he even your official boyfriend yet or what?”

Damien’s eyes widened. “Me and Mr (L/N) are NOT getting married.. I’m not sure if he’s even interested in engaging in courtship...” 

Lucien opened Damien’s cell “Still gonna call him.” He said cheekily. Damien moaned.

Lucien snickered and gave his dad’s hand one last squeeze before getting up and leaving the room. He knew it would just stress Damien out if he were to hear the conversation. Lucien walked into his room and pressed call. The phone rung once.. twice...

(Y/N) was making Mac and cheese. The good kind, you know, like the real stuff with the breadcrumbs that you put in the oven. (Y/n) had just pulled it out and placed in on the rack to cool. He admired his work happily, taking off his oven mitts and apron. He felt a buzzing in his pant pocket. Someone was calling him. He didn’t know who it would be. It could be work- wait he doesn’t have a job yet. (K/n)? Nah (He/She/They) text. Damien? Damien wasn’t really the type of guy to call. He was surprised to see Damien’s contact name on the screen as he checked who was calling. He immediately picked up “Hey Damien.”

“It’s Lucien. I know you’re close with my dad.”

Y/n, knowing Lucien, sorta took his words as a threat “Yes, and...?”

Lucien’s tone changed completely from malicious to worried “He’s really REALLY sick. Can’t even get out of bed sick. Vomit sick. I think he’s got a stomach bug, or the flu, or both. I REALLY need to go to school for once. I have a final project due and exams are coming up.” He sighed. “I’ll get to the point. Can you look after him? Just from 9 to 3?”

Y/n was getting more and more concerned by every word. “Done. I’ll come over now. Hurry to school.”

Lucien audibly sighed though the phone “Thanks. I’ll leave the door unlocked.” He said. ‘Thanks’ was a very rare word to hear out of Lucien’s mouth. 

“No problem.” Y/n hung up. He put on his jacket and began walking to Damien’s place.

Lucien slung his bag over his shoulder and bolted out the door to school, leaving it unlocked as promised. 

Y/n got there in no time. Jogging with Craig really paid off. Y/n knocked, before realizing no one would answer, obviously. He walked inside the gothic home, taking off his jacket and hanging it up. “Damien?!” He called. There was silence. Y/n went upstairs and entered Damien’s room slowly. His eyes widened at the sight of Damien, disheveled and sick and binderless. He’d never seen Damien so... un-put-together. Damien blew his nose loudly and looked at Y/n “Sorry... I told Lucien not to bother you.. I’m fine really..” his voice sounded a little hoarse. He had his arms crossed across his chest, self conscious about not wearing his binder in front of y/n. He pulled the blankets up to his shoulders.

Y/n shook his head “Nah nah nah it’s okay, by the looks of it, you need me.” He chucked. He glanced at Damien’s chest, but didn’t ask any questions or make a point of mentioning it. 

Damien smiled a little. “I REALLY wish you didn’t have to see me like this...” He sniffled, looking away.

Y/n sat on the edge of the bed. “It’s fine, seriously. I rather be helping you than putzing around the house all day waiting for k/n to get home. Can i get you anything?” 

Damien looked at Y/n with watery eyes. He looked over at the finished pack of cough drops “Some more lozenges, please. They’re in the bathroom cupboard.” He sighed. 

Y/n nodded. He got up and strode into the bathroom, opening up the cupboard and grabbing a new pack. “How often do you get sick, Damien?” He asked curiously. “You have a lot of sick people stuff in here.”

“Rarely. Lucien must have picked up all those items during a store-run.” Damien said. He suddenly went into a bad coughing fit. 

Y/n rushed back into the room “Damien?!” He asked worriedly, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. 

Damien’s cough’s died down “I’m fine- I’m fine..” he coughed a little bit more, but eventually subsided. 

“Okay..” y/n said, sitting back on the edge of the bed and putting the pack of lozenges in Damien’s lap. “Are you hungry? When’s the last time you’ve ate?” He asked.

Damien popped a lozenge into his mouth. He sighed at the cooling effect it had on his sore, painful throat. “Yesterday morning. Im not hungry though.” He said, his voice sounding a little better. 

Y/n’s eyes widened “Yesterday morning? Has Lucien been taking care of you AT ALL?”

“Yes, of course, he’s offered me food, but I declined. I’m simply not hungry.”

“That’s what being sick does to you, Dames.” Y/n sighed

Damien smiled a little at the use of the nickname. “I’m not eating. I’m REALLY not hungry. I’ve lost my appetite. Could have something to do with the bucket of vomit beside me.” He joked darkly. Damien suddenly sneezed. He had an adorable sneeze. Tiny, yet explosive, and he squeaked a little when he did it. 

Y/n instinctively pushed the trashbin of vomit a little further away “Your body needs food to fight the bacteria. I’m making you soup.” 

Damien tried to protest by getting up, but was hit with another massive headache. He laid back down. “Ugh...” by the time he had been up, Y/n was already gone. 

Y/n grabbed a can of what looked to be a vegetarian version of chicken noodle soup. He heated it up on the stove, humming a Britney song. 

“Oooops i did it againnnnnn I played with yo heaaaart got lost in the gaaayme oh babey babeyyy-“ y/n did his best impression of Britney Spears as he cooked. 

Damien heard from upstairs and snickered a little. 

Y/n came back with the soup, carrying it in a tray. He placed it on Damien’s lap. “Eat up”

“I told you I’m not hungry-“ Damien said moodily before he cut himself off. Y/n was holding a spoon full of soup in front of Damien’s mouth.

“You don’t need to feed me like a toddler!” Damien said indignantly, furrowing his brows. 

Y/n didn’t move the spoon. He smiled a little. “You’ve proven you can’t and won’t eat it on your own, so I’m helping.”

Damien looked reluctant. “Is it vegetarian...?” He asked hesitantly, tilting his head.

Y/n nodded. “Made sure it was.”

Damien was flattered Y/N remembered. He parted his lips, opening his mouth a little.

Y/n put the spoon in. Damien took in the soup and swallowed. He looked a little embarrassed, his face flushed a darker shade of red, darker than the natural-sick-person red that he was already sporting. Y/n smiled a little. “Cute.” 

Damien looked away. “Don’t say things like that- I’m anything but ‘cute’ in this state.”

Y/n insisted “You’re REALLY cute. Something about your red nose and your tangled hair. Little kitten sneezes. No makeup. All bundled up and cozy. You’re cute.” He teased, offering another spoonful of soup. 

Damien looked so SO SO flustered. He bit his lip. “Shaddap.” He hummed as he swallowed the soup. 

Y/n grinned “That wasn’t very Victorian of you to say.” 

Damien scoffed “Ugh. Please do be a dear and sew thy dastardly mouth shut.” He said, but he was smiling just a little. 

Y/n snickered and helped Damien finish the rest of the soup. 

Once they were done, Damien looked a lot more content. He sunk a bit further down into his nest of blankets and sighed in content, closing his eyes. He sneezed and reached over, grabbing a tissue and blowing his nose before carelessly tossing the item to the side to join the growing pile of It’s brethren. 

Y/n watched him with a slight smile. He reached out and pet Damien’s hair. 

Damien opened one eye. He smiled a little “What are you up to?” He said cheekily, leaning into the touch. 

Y/n’s smile grew “Nunyabiz.”

Damien rolled his eyes before closing them once more. 

Y/n leaned in closer. Damien looked so adorable, with his crooked glasses, and his teary eyes.... Y/n got closer and closer until they were nose to nose. He stroked Damien’s cheek...

Damien retched and scrambled for the trash can, ignoring the blinding pain in his head as he grabbed the sides of the bin and gripped hard, doubling over and emptying out his stomach’s contents. The sound was as sickening as the smell. 

Y/n scooted away a bit and gasped “Jeez-“ before coming to his senses and scooting much closer, gently gathering Damien’s hair and holding it back. He needed to realise; he wasn’t here to flirt, he was here to look after his sick boyfr- person that he cared deeply about. Y/n rubbed his back.

The retching continued, subsided for a second, than continued. Damien finished vomiting and spat into the bin, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. He sputtered “I-i am so sorry-“

Y/n let go of Damien’s hair and stroked it down so it lay flat. “Hey, i signed up for this. Just focus on getting better.” 

Damien nodded. “Can you help me to the bathroom..?” 

Y/n nodded “Yeah of course-“ he got up and helped Damien out of bed, who winced every time he moved his head even slightly. Y/n grabbed Damien’s hand “Here- lean on me.” He wrapped his free arm around Damien’s waist, holding him close to his body so they were glued hip-to-hip. Damien would have gotten flustered if he wasn’t in pain. He rested his head on the taller man’s shoulder, groaning a little. Y/n urged him along, taking small steps. Eventually they got into the bathroom. Damien transfered himself to leaning on the sink instead of his caretaker. 

“Thank you.” Damien said, a little breathless. 

Y/n smiled a little. “I’ll be right outside the door if you need me.” He hummed, closing the bathroom door and leaning on it. 

Damien sighed and opened the cupboard, then popped an Advil. He swallowed it down dry, he couldn’t be bothered to get water for it. He sneezed that cute, high kitten sneeze again. “Ah..a-Ah.. aH-CHEW!” His eyes squeezing shut.

Y/n smiled from behind the door. Cutie. 

About a minute later, Damien finished his business before getting up and leaning on the wall. He opened the door and sniffled. 

Y/n smiled “All done?”

Damien nodded a little, then got a headache again. His hand flew to his forehead “Ugh.-“ he lost his balance and fell right into y/n’s arms, who caught him quickly. Their bodies pressed together. Y/n took this oportunity to lift Damien up like a toddler: one hand on his back, the other just underneath his bum, scooping him up and carrying him steadily over to the bed.

Damien was much to dizzy and tired to protest. He rested his head atop y/n’s.

Y/n smiled a little. He slowly laid Damien down on the bed as to not upset his head even more. Damien groaned and closed his eyes, sinking into the bed. 

Y/n covered him back up in the four blankets. 

Damien sighed “I’m cold..” he sniffled. 

Y/n smiled a little. Now was his chance “Hi cold, I’m dad.” 

Damien smacked him playfully and smiled, opening his eyes a bit. Damien hugged himself, shivering, though his body temperature was BOILING. There was a bit of sweat on his forehead. 

Y/n stroked back Damien’s hair, and the goth’s eyes fell closed again slowly. He was very sleepy. 

Y/n sighed and got up to leave the room. He was halfway to the door when Damien spoke up.

“Can you stay?” He asked quietly.

Y/n paused and turned on his heel back to face Damien. “Sure.” He sat back on the edge of the bed. Damien smiled a little “Thank you.” He hummed, rolling onto his side. He turned off the bedside lamp, the only thing keeping it from being pitch black being the afternoon light seeping through the curtains. 

Damien shivered. 

Y/n hesitantly reached out and pet Damien’s hair, being as gentle as possible. Damien tilted his head back softly, moving into the touch. He’d gotten a lot more comfortable with y/n over the past few hours. 

Y/n decided to pull a bold move. He moved over the blankets a bit and got under them next to Damien. Damien’s heart began to race nervously, in a good way. He didn’t know what y/n was trying to do. 

Y/n knew exactly what he was gonna do. He had his heart set on it. He moved in close and wrapped his outer arm around Damien, spooning him tightly.

Damien leaned back a little. He yawned, though inside he was a jittery mess. Y/n pressed his cheek to the back of Damian’s neck. Damien felt his cheeks become hot. 

They stayed like that for a good two minutes, neither of them saying anything. Damien debated in his head whether he should do what he was about to do or not- he decided on doing it. Live dangerously, right?

Damien rolled over to face Y/n, keeping his eyes bashfully closed. Y/n opened his arms and let the other snuggle close into his chest, his hair going everywhere. Damien wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, pressing their bodies together. Y/n rested his chin on top of Damien’s head and played with his hair a little. It was a little greasy of course, hadn’t been washed in a bit, not that he even minded. It was still very soft and silky. 

Damien let out a small sigh of content and intertwined their legs before slowly and surely drifting to sleep, peacefully engulfed in y/n’s tight grasp and the sea of blankets. 

Y/n smiled. He might be in falling in love.

———

-Bonus-

Lucien came home from school as soon as he could to check on Damien. He made a beeline for his dad’s room and opened the door. His eyes widened at the sight, then smiled softly. In a ‘i love those two fuckers’ way and a mischevious way. He walked in, took out his phone and snapped a picture of the two, and posted it on Instagram with the cheeky caption ‘I think he’s gonna catch my dad’s sick- anna oop- @ThatGothPrince @(y/n’s acc)‘

In about 15 minutes, there were about 20 comments all along the of:

‘Awww look at ur dad all squished that’s fucking adorable’

‘SKSKSK JEEZ- 💯🥺🥺🥺👀 CUTE AF’

‘I wish someone would hold me like that :/‘

‘No homo tho rite???’

‘He’s definitely gonna catch the flu. #worthittho’

Amanda/(k/n) commented “So THIS is where my dad is- I’ve been looking all over for him. When he gets sick I’m blaming and or sueing you’

Earnest commented “Cursed image” 

Damien would have a fun surprise when he opened his phone tomorrow morning.


End file.
